


Sugar Water

by odofidi



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 90s music, Affection, Boys In Love, Fluff, Interior Decorating, Love, M/M, So much fluff., pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odofidi/pseuds/odofidi
Summary: An empty apartment. Full of potential, two boys in love, music, and pizza.Takes places after The Plant but before Housewarming.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Sugar Water

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fluff fest popped in my head as I was stuck in traffic on my way to work yesterday while listening to my 90s music playlist. So shout out to the traffic on the Pacific Coast Highway in Malibu and Spotify.
> 
> I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine.

The sound of the door opening echoes in the mostly empty apartment. Patrick had moved his stuff from Ray’s in yesterday, but absent any of the furniture, which was set to be delivered in waves over the next few days, the sound had little to be absorbed by, save the small number of boxes that lay clumped together in the space next to the fireplace.

Patrick walks into the apartment fully, placing his keys and the pizza box in his hands on the kitchen counter. He couldn’t wait until his kitchen table arrived, eating on the floor was never his favorite as a child, let alone as a man in his thirties.

Glancing around the apartment, he searches for the source of music that drifted through. It was a song he didn’t recognize though he knew there was only one possible person who could be here and who would have such taste.

His eyes fall on the dark form of his boyfriend as he leans up against the far wall. Pages, torn from a heavy sketch pad, lay scattered around David as he sits there, his head resting back against the wall, his eyes closed. Patrick wanders over to him, wincing slightly at the sound of his footsteps echoing loudly as he walks the short distance. He needs to get some area rugs.

Crouching down in front of him, Patrick carefully places his hand on David’s knee. “David?” He keeps his voice low, not wanting to shock David out of the quiet.

David’s eyes blink open slowly, almost as though he had been sleeping. Taking a moment, Patrick watches as David’s eyes slide into focus, landing on Patrick’s face. “Hi.” His voice small but happy as a smile begins to turn up at the edges of his mouth. “You’re home.”

Patrick nods, looking at the pages surrounding David. “What are you doing?”

David hums. “Plotting.”  
  
“Plotting?” Patrick can’t contain the grin that spreads across his face.

“Mmmm. Plotting.” He picks up several sheets of paper and hands them to Patrick. “I was trying to figure out the best configuration for all the furniture that’s going to be coming over the next few days.” Patrick starts sifting through the pages, looking at the different ways David had placed all of his new furniture, making notes along the margins for his choices. “I was trying to give you the most room possible so this place feels as big as it can be.”

Patrick’s thighs began to burn in his crouched position. Pushing against his knees he stands and shifts to the wall, next to David, sliding down to sit on the floor. He grabs the remaining pages from the floor and looks through them slowly. “These are…” he shifts a few more of them in his hands. “These are amazing, David.”

It often shocks Patrick that after over a year together, David still pulled these moments out that completely surprise him. While he knew that David was a talented artist, having seen plans for displays he often drew up for the store, he occasionally forgot just how talented. While most people would have drawn plans for furniture blue print style, David drew in full 3D configurations. Each page held a different part of the apartment. The tiniest 2D blue print in the corner of pages filled with perfectly rendered couches, chairs, lamps and tables. His apartment coming to life easily across the pages.

As he filters through the pages, Patrick smirks at the little notes written along the edges.

_Bar area. For those days when Roland comes into the store._

_Desk. Window view. Better sun exposure for those spreadsheets._

His smirk quickly turns into a grin when the wall with the closet shifted to the front of the pile.

_Step-in closets aren’t a thing. Incorrect._

He knocks his shoulder against David’s as he sees that David had truly thought of a place for everything; his guitar, baseball gear, the patchwork quilt his grandmother had made him. David had categorized his entire life and found a place for it in his new space.

Glancing up from the pages, Patrick notices David’s eyes had closed again. “Hey.” David smiles, turning his head against the wall, angling towards Patrick, but keeping his eyes shut. “You okay?”

He knows the last few weeks hadn’t been the greatest for David. Between his mother’s return from Bosnia and her drama, being held up at the store which, Patrick can fully admit he didn’t handle the _greatest_ , not to mention the miscommunication around Patrick moving into his own place, Patrick has been waiting for a sign that it was all getting too much for David. Patrick reaches out and cups David’s cheek, brushing his thumb gently under David’s eye.

David leans into Patrick’s touch. “Just thinking.” Patrick stills for only a fraction of a moment, but David can feel it against his skin. “Only good thoughts.” He opens his eyes and locks on to Patrick’s. “Promise.” His voice has dropped to barely a whisper.

“Well, thank you, David. For these. I think they’ll be really helpful as everything begins to be delivered.” David hums again, his eyes drifting shut as Patrick continues to caress David’s face. The music that had been playing in the background switches from what Patrick calls (in his head only and never to David, he’s not stupid) “generic pop diva” into a song he thinks he recognizes. It’s more guitar heavy, there’s a peaceful feeling to it. Patrick shifts closer to David, listening.

“David…” Patrick’s voice has dropped, not wanting to disturb the music. “This is pretty.” He listens to the singer as she hits the chorus, and Patrick can feel the words in his chest. _Fade into you, I think it’s strange you never knew._ It’s how he often feels about his life now with David. Fading into each other, wrapping around each other in soft, velvet ribbons.

David makes a soft noise he would never admit was a purr, but one that Patrick knows well. A smile graces Patrick’s face as he feels David slowly drifting. Reluctantly Patrick pulls away and moves to stand. “Don’t fall asleep. I brought pizza.”

“I’m not sleeping.” David’s voice is soft, barely there. “I don’t sleep on floors.”

“No. Of course not.” Patrick grins as he walks over to the counter and grabs the pizza before bringing it back to David. He gathers all of David’s drawings, pulling them together and tucking them safely off to the side, away from the possibility of harm.

He collapses back onto the floor, slightly further away from David than he had been previously, moving the pizza box between them and sitting cross legged the way he would have in primary school. “Come on. Let’s eat and then we can head back to Rays. One last time.”

David’s smile is rueful as he opens his eyes and shifts, mirroring Patrick’s position. “Is it pathetic that I’m weirdly going to miss it?” Patrick looks up at David skeptically as he takes a bite of pizza. “Okay, not the interruptions, and the constant concern that at any moment Ray is going to see _way_ more of either of us than he should. And yes, it’s going to be very nice not having to schedule sex around whether or not Ray is home.” David reaches into the pizza box, pulling out a slice with one hand as the other waves in the air for emphasis. “But…”

“No, I get it.” Patrick interrupts, swallowing thickly around his slice. “I’m going to miss it too.” They sit in silence for a moment, both eating quietly, music floating around them. “Guess I’ll just have to start entering rooms with _knock, knock!_ so that we don’t miss it too much.”

“Mmmm.” David nods, his eyebrows shooting upwards. “Well, then we really won’t have to worry about scheduling sex. Cause we won’t ever be doing _that_ again.” Patrick’s attempt at a straight face immediately breaks as his laughter rings out through the empty room.

****

David sits sideways on Patrick’s newly delivered loveseat, legs crossed like a young child once again, surveying the apartment around him. Almost all of the furniture has arrived, just a few accent pieces are left to arrive. They’ve spent all their spare time the last few days putting everything away, organizing, decorating. David mostly pointed while Patrick and Stevie moved the larger objects but in the end, everything looks just about perfect.

He smiles as Patrick comes around the loveseat, handing him a glass of wine as he sits at the other end, his hand resting on David’s knee as he takes a long sip from his beer. “So?”

David nods, taking a sip. “Looks good. Just need a few small things and I think you’re done.”

Patrick cranes his neck and looks around the place. “I need some more art.” He points to the wall over his bed and above the fireplace. “What do you think?”

David grins and hums in agreement. “Definitely. Plus one for the kitchen.” Patrick looks at David in confusion but is halted from voicing his question as David leans back and pulls a frame that Patrick hadn’t noticed was leaning against the side of the couch. David hands it over to Patrick, smiling into his wine glass.

Patrick’s face goes unbearably fond as he recognizes the poster from their first open mic night. He steals a glance at David as his fingers run up the back of the frame, noticing that the little sticky tabs he prefers to use to hang pictures ( _They don’t cause damage, David, thus letting me get my security deposit back_ ) have already been stuck to the back. Handing his beer to David (the coffee table comes tomorrow), Patrick stands and walks over to the kitchen.

Standing in front of the stove, he peels off the paper backing from the little tabs and leans forward, pressing the frame to the wall. Satisfied that the tabs have sufficiently stuck, he leans back and admires his new wall art.

David is behind him suddenly, snaking his arms around Patrick’s middle, passing him back his beer, as he hooks his head over Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick gently leans his head against David’s, a silent thank you as he runs his hand over David’s arm resting on his stomach.

David turns his head and gently bites Patrick’s ear lobe. “Care for some unscheduled sex?”

Patrick snorts into his beer but turns nonetheless and let’s David take his hand and pull him towards the bed. The soft music that had been playing in the background suddenly switches over. It doesn’t sound like anything that had been playing before and Patrick registers the change slightly before being pulled to David, wrapping one arm around David’s neck as he kisses him deeply, his beer bottle and David’s wine glass both being held aloft and away from their bodies.

As they reach the bed, both drinks are placed on the nightstand as hands begin to roam. David begins to kiss down Patrick’s neck while simultaneously undoing the buttons of Patrick’s shirt. Lost in the feeling for a moment, the song finally registers with Patrick.

“David, what the hell are we listening to?”

David straightens and smirks as he strips off his sweater, sitting down on the bed. “Cibo Matto.”

“Who?”

David’s grin becomes wicked as he grips each side of Patrick’s now open shirt and pulls Patrick down to him. “I have so much to teach you…”

**Author's Note:**

> First song that captures Patrick's attention is "Fade Into You" by Mazzy Star.
> 
> Title comes from the last song, "Sugar Water" by Cibo Matto. This was also the song that I was listening to when I thought, this is definitely a David Rose song, and there's no chance in hell Patrick would know it.


End file.
